


To Be or...

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: What should they do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: Narrative

"Look, if we follow Shakespeare's narrative, everyone dies in the end. I mean, let's face it, he's a depressing asshole. So, we should do the musical," Lydia tells the group firmly.

"If I have to listen to Jackson try to sing again, I'll kill him. He thinks he's the next Bieber, and attitude wise, I agree. Vocally, he's the next Rebecca Black. Besides, not _all_ Shakespeare's plays end in death. How about A Midsummer Night's Dream? I mean, he was probably drunk or high when he wrote it, but no death," Allison chimed in.

"Don't we have enough mystical and mythical shit happening without having to learn a play about it?" Isaac whined.

Stiles gave them all a sour look "How about we actually throw a damned party instead of a play? Isn't that what we are supposed to be doing? If you want a theme, how about Alice in Wonderland? Because, you guys are driving me crazy. I swear, I am fixing to beg Deaton for magical mushrooms."

Instead of listening to everyone bicker, Derek slipped out the backdoor. It wasn't his problem. He was out of high school and never before had he been so happy about that fact.

~Fin~


End file.
